


An unexpected love

by Allinmaniac



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allinmaniac/pseuds/Allinmaniac
Summary: After the death of his brother, Yasuo was a wanted man in Ionia.  When he sat in a bar, a weird looking man stands in front of him. What does he want?  And what happens after that?





	An unexpected love

Lemon warning!!! B/B dont like dont read!

Yasuo is sitting in a small bar in Ionia. He cant believe that he failed and let the enemy escape. Its probalby because he worked a whole month without a break, trying to find the real murderer of his brother Yone. He sips his drink and looks trough the bar. there arent many people here. Good for him, he doesnt really like crowds. Suddendly the door of the bar was kicked open and a small man in amor and a sword on his hips comes in the room. The bartender looks angry at the man. "Are you serious? This door was new! Pay for it or I will call the po-" with an eye blink the man suddendly stands in front of the bartender and hold his sword on the mans throat. "If I was you, I would just pretend nothing happened or do you wanna be one head smaller?" The man shakes his head. The Swordsman puts his Sword back to his Hip and looks around the room. 

"I am here because I am searching for someone! I was informed that he always hangs out in bars. Hes a traitor and his name..." he pauses and looks all of a sudden to Yasuo. He grins but Yasuo cant really see it because of his weird mask with goggles on it. "there you are... and I thought i would never find you... YASUO!" The brownhaired Ionian takes a last sip from his drink and stands up looking annoyed at the other. "What do you want Yi?" He asked. "You, dead! But not here lets fight somewhere else!" They both run to a nearby Forest and face each other. Yasuo is really annoyed by the company of the other guy. He didnt really like Yi. Always talking about Wuju stuff like its some sort of important. "So, Yi. You're after me too huh? When do you guys ever get it? IT WAS NOT ME!" Yi laughs. Of course Yasuo is trying to manipulate him. " You have no proof for that Yasuo. But this is not important right now.  If I kill you all that will be the past and I? Well, I will make the future." He grabs his Sword and points it to the traitor. "Come on Yi! I don't want to be a murderer! I-" "You are already one!" screams Yi sharp-eyed. These words. Yasuo already heard them from other Ionian warriors. If he just could proof that it wasnt him. He could finally life in piece. But If he now tries to kill Yi, they will never belive him. So he decides not to fight. 

" It wasn't me!" he shouts out. Yi doesnt care. He dashes at he other swordsman. Yasuo dodges him but Yi knew he was gonna do that. Again hes dashing at the brownhaired and was able to hit his left arm and slightly slices a big wound through it. Yasuo screams in pain falling on the ground checking his now bleeding arm. "Yi! Look what you're doing! I don't wanna fight you! Come on stop it!" Yi stops for a second. He actually doesn't want to kill him but he has to. He is traitor for his country. He doesnt deserve mercy. Another strike and another aimed hit. This time he hits both of Yasuos legs. The swordsman whimpers and begs for mercy. How did he deserve that? Is this how he dies? The Wuju master stands above him, holding his sword right over the swordsmans Heart. 

The injured man whimpers in fear "please Yi. I know you don't wanna do this. Let me go! I promise I will proof that I am innocent! Please don't do it! Yi listen! I can proof that I am not the murderer! I CAN PROOF IT!" "And how can you proof it?" Yasuo knows this is his only chance. The only information he got from some spies from Noxus is, that there is another person fighting with a wind technique. "Noxus! A person from Noxus! They also fight with a wind technique! It was not me! I promise! It was them! Theres the proof now let me go." Yi is confused. Should he belive the traitor? People imagine many things when they are in danger. But why should he lie. It would be his only chance tho. "Listen here kid, you will proof me that there really is another person. In this time you will follow me anywhere. You will be bound to me until this happens." He puts his sword away and helps the swordman up. Due to his leg wounds he falls on the ground. "I-I cant stand." he gasps because of the pain the wounds give him. Yi rolls his eyes. He decides to carry the other swordsman to his home so he can patch him up. He grabs Yasuo and carries the swordman in his arms, walking to his own house. "W-what are you doing?" He asked. "You are injured because of me. I have to take the consequenses and I will patch you up. Also you have to stay with me." 

Yi's house is a small one a little bit apart from the Town itself. It seemed cozy to Yasuo. As they aproach the living room of the house, Yi throws the other one on his couch and disappears in the hallway. Now Yasuo has time to look around. The house is actually bigger than it looks. Letters and Papers are all over the living room table and on the wall are pictures of the Wuju master and his Student Wukong. Yi takes of his armor accept his helmet. The Wuju master comes back in to the living room. He suited himself between the legs of the swordsman so he can better reach his arm. Before he binds the wound on the arm, he takes of his mask. Yasuo was startled of the look from Yi. He never though he was so.... "beautiful" he whisperd. "hm? Did you say something?" Yi asked. Shit, did he just said that out loud? "N-nothing!" He blushed looking away. Yi raises an eyebrow. Shit, if he looks at me like that. What is wrong with him, Yi asked himself. "you're acting weird. Everthing ok?" Yasuo nods nervously. He does'nt even know whats going on with him. The Wuju master is confused but didn't question it more. He concentrates on the wound, moving closer to the swordsman. Yasuo blushed more hiding his face behind his left hand while Yi patches up the wound. The touch of Yi's gentle and soft hands is making him crazy. HIs face is so close to his and he can't stop himself of looking into his soft green eyes. Yi notices Yasuo looking at him but he ignores it. He was done with Yasuos arm and now wants to patch up the legs but Yasuo stops him. He looked at Yasuo who was grabbing his hand blushing, "I-I can do this myself!" but Yi denied it. "I harmed so I have to take care of your wounds. Dont worry it wont hurt." They started argumenting who should do it. "Why arent I allowed to patch you up? Huh?" Yi screams. Yasuo becomes small under the screams of the Wuju master. "I-I have my reasons. But al-alright do what you want." he looks away blushing deeply. He hopes he wont notice that he was slighty hard from the touches of the man. He doesn't even know himslef how this could happen but its probably because Yi was so gentle. Yi smiles and takes a deep breath. He takes a bandage and opens it, taking out slowly and with the same speed putting it around Yasuos leg. The soft and gentle touch. It makes Yasuo breathing a little faster. He was enjoying it way to much. He has to hold it back. 

Yi looks down at the man under him. He has to admit, he has a good looking body. He was probably really famous with women. He wished he wouldve never had checked out his body because its when he noticed that.... HE IS HARD? What in the world? He blushed. He hasn't excpected this to happen and now he understands why he acted so weird. "please tell me you're kidding me right now." Yasuo jumped. Shit he noticed. "I... I am sorry! I didn't meant to but when you took of the mask and started to touch me... I just couldnt resist it!" Looking with wet eyes at the other man, Yasuos heart seemed to jump out. What should Yi do. He know it was his fault. "I-I will take care of it." Yasuo freaked out. He tries to stand up to run to the bathroom but he forgot he couldnt walk so he just cracks and falls on Yi. "Shit, I am sorry!" he whimpers. Oh no, I cant stand up! My strenght is gone! Not good, not good! He looks over his shoulder to Yi who doesnt know what to do. Then he has an Idea. Its the only thing I can do. "L-Let me help you with that Yasuo. I mean... I caused it." Yi turns Yasuo around so he now is looking at him. With his lustful eyes, Yasuo looks confused at the Wuju-master. Then he nods lightly. He can't take care of it himself. "Just relax and do nothing, it would just hurt you." Yi switches their positions. Now Yasuo is lying under him. It makes him kinda feel powerful. Slowly their faces come closer. They stay like this for a while looking in their eyes. Then Yi takes the first move and takes off Yasuos scarf. "Is this necessary?" Yasuo asks. Yi just nods. "I need some fun too!" For demenstration he shows his tounge and smiles. He starts licking down Yasuos neck down to his collarbone earning some small pants from the swordman. He never did this kind of stuff with anyone. He just does what comes in his mind. And the first thing he had in his mind was licking the Ionian under him. Slowly he began to trial down, licking an sucking on Yasuos chest. Yasuo can't resist and quietly moans. Yi takes off the rest of Yasuos clothes, leaving him completly naked. "D-dont look! Its really embarrassing for me!" Yasuo says blushing. "Why? You have a fucking hot body! No need to be embarrassed." He smiles stroking down too Yasuos legs. Yasuo hisses. The wound still hurts but the feel of Yi touching him overhelmed him with lust, making him go crazy. "Yi..." He moans. "What?" Yasuo whispers "Please touch me more." he answers with a groan. Yi couldnt hold himself back. The lust overwhelms him. He grabs Yasuos hard member and  begins to slowly stroke it. He never really masturbates but he does his best to satisfy the men under him. Licking up his shaft he makes the bigger one moan. Yasuo grabs a handful of Yis hair. His free hand goes up this mouth trying to muffle his moans. Yi now takes Yasuos whole length in hin mouth bobbing his head and making Yasuo bend his back due to the lust. The swordsmane becomes a moaning mess. "I a-ahhm ccoming!" Yasuo moans. He tries to press him away but Yi just bobs his head faster and licks at the tip. This gives Yasuo the rest. Moaning Yis name, he comes in his mouth. Yi swallows the sperm making Yasuo embarrassed. "Tastes bitter." He says and smiles. He's to hot. The view of Yi having a little bit of his own sperm dripping out of his mouth makes him hard again. Yi notices it and giggles. "You are such a pervert Yasuo." When Yasuo notices, how Yi puts his Legs on his shoulder he freaked out. "Y-you wanna go all the way?!" He screams. Yi smiles. Of course he wants. Yasuo cant stop him, because his wounds make him immobile. Yi puts his tip at the entrance of Yasuo and with one hard thrust, he pushes himself all the way into the brownhaired swordsman earning a loud scream from him.

Yasuo feels numb of the pleasure and pain mixed, filling his whole body. The only thing he can think about is Yi. The man who claimed him. Everything of him. He can't belive this would ever happen. How did this even happen and why is Yi not stoping? The Wuju-master feels a knot forming in his stomach. When he felt ready, he starts to slowly trust in to the body of the other man. Moaning Yi's name, Yasuo cant handle the lust forming in his body. Feeling the trust of the Wuju-master make him see stars. Precum drips out of his hard member. With a loud scream, he comes on his belly and chest. Seeing Yasuo covered with his own come brings Yi to his limit and he unloads himself in the body of the swordsman, lying down on him. As Yasuo feels something hot inside him, he shivered. They both look at each other for a while, panting and laughing. "How did we end up like this?" the Wuju-master asks. "I dont know but lets never tell anyone about this alright?" They smile. "Hey Yi, are we like.... together now?" Yasuo looks at the other one. "I dont know" he said. "Isn't it illegal?" The swordsman reconsider his words. "What if no one knows? I mean we dont have to tell everyone." Yi laughs about the idea. It was not a bad one but he has his doubts about this. If he says yes, what will happen? What if he says no? Will Yasuo hate him? He does'nt want to lose him. He can't believe he... was in love. "Yasuo?" they look each other in the eyes. "What if I say I want to stay with you together forever. Will you leave me?" Yasuo is shocked and confused. "W-what do you mean?"   
"I am in love with you. Please, lets stay together." He hugs him, trying to avoid of hurting his wound on the arm. Yasuo begins to cry and smiles. 

"Yes, lets stay together"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lemon thingy I hope you like it and yeaaaah


End file.
